


My Everything

by LordBKS302



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Good Guy James Dante, Half Good Guy Troy Walsh, There should have been more Troy and James, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 01:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordBKS302/pseuds/LordBKS302
Summary: What if someone else found Eleven in the Woods?
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 4





	My Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This would not leave me alone, so here you go. Figured I would try this out, haven't seen too many fics with Troy and James as main characters. Enjoy!

Nathaniel Harrington considered himself fortunate in life, despite only being 13 years old. His family was wealthy, he had friends. He lived in a nice house, where he studied to keep up his good grades.

He didn’t have the best relationship with his brother, his father even more so. His mom was really the only one in the family he had a good relationship with, he felt more comfortable talking to her.

Since he was a Harrington, that automatically made him one of the cool kids. If he was honest with himself, he didn’t feel like a cool kid. Nate didn’t like bullying, certainly not to be the one doing it.

His friends, Troy and James, often bullied these nerdy kids. Nate didn’t like it, but never said anything for fear of losing his only friends. He’d tried talking to Troy about it, but his dad encouraged the bullying. He hated Troy’s dad, he was too smug about himself. Troy’s mom was a complete pushover, so no help there.

James wasn’t as bad, he mainly just got dragged into the bullying by Troy. He didn’t participate, but they were still his friends. They would get together on weekends, watch movies or play games. They were honestly great friends, Nate just wished they didn’t bully others.

He felt like he was making progress though, Troy had toned down the bullying the last few months. He still did it, just not as frequently. If only Troy stopped listening to his father, he could be a better person.

As he was leaving school, he saw one of the boys Troy bullied. He knew him, saw him in art class one time when he stayed behind to finish a project. Will Byers, his family was almost the complete opposite of his, financially at least.

Will was by himself, and Nate had the urge to go over and talk to him. Troy and James had detention, and he didn’t see any of the other ones around. Looking around just to make sure, he made his way over to the table.

Will sat at the table, his bike’s tire had a flat, so he was waiting for Jonathan to get out. His friends had already left, he didn’t have to wait much longer. He looked up from drawing an album cover, seeing Nate Harrington walking over. Will winced, wondering what he wanted. He usually hung back, not really participating in the bullying.

“Hey, what are you drawing?” Nate asked, seeming genuinely curious. Will didn’t relax, but slid the paper across the table where he had decided to sit. Nate looked at it, looking surprised.

“This is pretty good, I didn’t know you liked The Clash!” He said excitedly, slightly confusing Will. This was Troy’s friend, right? Wasn’t this one of the cool kids, Steve’s little brother?

“I like art, it’s just mine looks like a 5 year old did it.” He chuckled, unabashed about his art skills. Will was getting more and more confused, what was happening?

“Aren’t you Troy’s friend?” The second it came out of his mouth, Will winced, expecting some sort of harsh retaliation. Nate looked at him, appearing… sad?

“Yeah, I-I just wanted to apologize. I’ve tried to get him to stop, but I don’t push too hard. He’s one of my best friends.” Will was shocked, never believing someone like Nate would be apologizing, to HIM of all people.

“That’s okay, I understand.” He did, he wouldn’t want to risk his friendship with Mike. Will was surprised how… nice Nate seemed. He would have thought someone like him would be arrogant.

“If you want to see arrogance, talk to my dad.” Nate laughed. He said that out loud?! Will buried his head in his arms, completely embarrassed. Why did he have to go and be weird?

“It’s okay, a lot of people think that about me. I’m just… not like that I guess.” He ducked his head, scratching the back of his head. Will looked up, wondering how in the heck something like this was happening. Jonathan waved him over, looks like it was time to go.

“Maybe we could hang out again?” Will asked shyly, not wanting to seem weird. Nate seemed like a good guy, he wouldn’t mind talking to him again. He looked surprised, before smiling and nodding.

So began an… interesting relationship. Nate didn’t know if they counted as friends, considering they hid this from their friends. Nate wanted to be Will’s friend, he seemed like such a nice guy. They both liked art, and had the same taste in music. It was almost easy to talk with him.

The problem was he didn’t know how Troy would take it. He might stop hanging out with him, if he knew he was hanging around “the fairy”. Honestly, he didn’t know why Troy was so insistent on bullying. Couldn’t he just not listen to his dad?

It was November now, 2 months since they’d started talking. Nate decided to invite Will over to his place, consequences be damned. He knew his mom would like him, he wasn’t so sure about his brother and father.

“I can’t tonight, me and the others are going over to Mike’s for a DnD campaign.” Will said, sounding somewhat disappointed. Nate understood, Will was closer to the others than him. It didn’t sting any less though, but he got it.

“Maybe tomorrow then?” Nate wanted to introduce him to James as well. James wasn’t as mean as Troy, usually just following his lead. If he could get James to understand how great of a person Will was, he could maybe convince Troy as well. He imagined both their friend groups, hanging out and eating pizza.

“Yeah, definitely! I would have to ask my mom first, but she shouldn’t mind.” Will said excitedly, causing Nate to chuckle. Will was a little shy around him at first, but he seemed more relaxed and open now. He was glad he’d decided to talk to him.

When he got home later, he went to his room to relax. He ended up calling James, wanting to talk to him for a bit. It had been a while since they hung out, so he could invite him over tomorrow now.

“What about Troy?” James asked over the phone, and Nate hesitated. Inviting Troy wouldn’t be good, he had to wait a little. He couldn’t tell James why though. He came up with an excuse, saying they hadn’t hung out in a while. James seemed to buy it, before wishing him goodnight.

Nate was pacing his room, not knowing what he should do. Will hadn’t been in school today, and the police chief had shown up, asking questions. Was Will missing? Wasn’t he supposed to have been at Mike’s house, playing that game?

“Dude, I’m sure everything's fine.” James said, sitting on his bed. He’d told James everything, and he had looked reluctant. That was Troy’s work though, but James would do this for him. They were good friends after all.

“We gotta find him, he could be in trouble.” Despite their social status, he considered Will a friend. He had so few, he didn’t want to lose any of them. James argued, but ultimately went with him to search.

They were searching the woods, around the area Will called Mirkwood. It was from Lord of the Rings, or the Hobbit. He wasn’t sure, he’d only read the first LotR. It had started raining, but they had jackets on, so it wasn’t too big a deal.

As they were walking, he heard a noise from the side. Shining his flashlight over towards the noise, his eyes widened in shock. Was that a girl? He couldn’t tell with the poor lighting.

“Hey, are you okay?”


End file.
